Yellow Moon
by Yunjou
Summary: Song fic from Yellow Moon-Akeboshi. Kakashi melamar Sakura di bawah bulan penuh yang bersinar kuning keemasan. R & R please walau sya tahu fic sya jauh sekali dari kata bagus


**Song fic Yellow Moon-nya Akeboshi. Kalau dibahasa Indonesia-in keren banget (baru nyadar bu?)!!!! Top! Sya emang paling suka sama Akeboshi (siapa juga yang nanya) Oooppsss... alur kecepetan and OOC (sya gak pernah bisa buat fic yang gak OOC)**

**Enjoy this song fic (walau gaje stadium akhir tapi menurut sya ini masi layak dibaca. Nyahahahahahaaa)**

**Yellow Moon**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto ( sekali lagi thank you om Kishi!! *meluk om Kishi* Om Kishi : GYAAA SIAPA KAMU!?)**

**Yellow Moon © Akeboshi ( aaahhh, Akeboshi I luv u!! )**

**Story by Cutecha of course!!**

Sakura, masih menunggu orang itu. Ya, orang itu, kekasihnya.

_Yellow moon. Ima mo, mittsu,_

Tak lama kemudian, sang kekasih yang berambut keperakan mencuat ke atas telah datang ke hadapan gadis berambut merah muda itu.

_Kazoete, me wo akete _

Kakashi, menyuruh sang kekasih menutup kedua mata zamrudnya. Pada hitungan ketiga, Sakura kembali membukanya.

_Shadow moon _

Bayangan bulan kuning yang penuh, memantul dengan indah di air tenang danau.

_Mada yume wo miteru _

Apa ini mimpi? Begitu kiranya pikiran Sakura.

_Me wo mite, me wo mite_

Kakashi meminta Sakura agar tidak menunduk, agar ia bisa melihatnya. Agar mata zamrudnya yang indah menatap mata onyx-nya yang pekat.

_Se wo mukeainagara _

Kakashi memeluk erat Sakura. Sakura pun tenggelam dalam pelukan Kakashi yang hangat.

_Me wo mite, tell me yes or no? _

" Sakura, tataplah aku. Apa jawabanmu? Kau bersedia atau tidak?" Kakashi bertanya dengan lembut.

_Everyday everynight _

" Setiap hari, setiap malam... hatiku selalu tertuju padamu, Saku..." Kakashi kembali menatap Sakura.

_Omoi tsuku kotoba de _

" Hatiku, akan menjadi milikmu dan akan selalu selamanya jadi milikmu," Kakashi mencium punggung tangan kanan Sakura. Dan hal yang dilakukan Kakashi itu membuat gadis itu memerah.

_Everyday everynight_

Betulkah sang kekasih hatinya, yang menjadi dambaannya, pujaannya, selalu merindunya setiap hari? Setiap malam?

_Kimi e no omoi wo tsutaeyou  
_

" Kakashi, perasaanku ini... tidak bisa diuraikan dengan kata. Cintaku padamu..." sahut Sakura, suaranya lemah.

_Everyday _

" ... abadi, tidak terhitung," lanjut Sakura. Jawaban yang sangat diinginkan Kakashi.

_Yellow moon. Ima mo, mittsu, _

Kakashi pun berbisik lembut di telinga Sakura, menggelitik. " Tutuplah matamu."

_Kazoete, me wo akete _

Sama seperti tadi, tapi bedanya, pada hitungan ketiga Sakura bukan membuka mata zamrud indahnya. Melainkan menutupnya.

_Shadow moon _

Dirasakannya sebuah kecupan hangat di bibirnya. Manis. Menggoda.

_Mada yume wo miteru _

Tapi batin Sakura masih bertanya-tanya. Apa ini mimpi? Bukan, ini bukan mimpi.

_Me wo mite, me wo mite, _

" Buka matamu, Sakura. Tatap aku."

_Se wo muke ai nagara _

Sakura membuka matanya perlahan. Emeraldnya menangkap sosok seorang tampan berambut keperakan.

_Me wo mite, itsu aeru? _

" Aku sudah menatapmu, Kakashi. Kini, apalagi yang kau inginkan, wahai malaikat-ku?" Sakura bermanja pada kekasihnya.

_Everyday everynight _

" Aku ingin jadi pedampingmu, bidadariku. Menemanimu di saat suka maupun duka. Siang ataupun malam. Susah ataupun senang. Hidupmu adalah hidupku dan matimu adalah matiku."

_Omoi tsuku kotoba de _

Andai Sakura juga bisa membalas kalimat mesramu. Kalimat mesra yang kau lengkapi dengan cinta di setiap katanya.

_Kimi e no omoi wo ima sugu tsutaetai _

Gadis yang berada di hadapanmu ini, bukan seorang yang puitis. Ia juga bukan seorang yang hanya bisa berdusta tentang apa yang diucapnya dan apa yang dihatinya.

_Everyday everynight _

Tapi yang akan dikatakan gadismu ini—Kakashi, adalah kejujuran. Kebenaran yang langsung datang dari hatinya. Sama sepertimu, ia juga selalu mendamba dan merindumu setiap hari, setiap malam.

_Arifureta aizu de _

Setelah Sakura mengatakan hal itu—hal yang membuat Kakashi semakin keluar dari kendali. Kakashi memeluknya, erat. Tak ingin melepaskan genggaman tangannya selamanya, bahkan sampai maut menjemput mereka.

_Chirakatta mama no kimochi wo, ima sugu _

Kakashi mencium Sakura kembali. Ciuman yang menandakan, gadis ini, adalah miliknya. Hanya miliknya seorang.

_Mahou no koodochenji, _

Nada kehidupan pun berganti perlahan seiring kedua anak Adam itu saling menyematkan cincin di jari manis pasangan masing-masing.

_Nemure nai machi _

Di kota yang sedang terlelap ini, kedua insan itu mengikat ikrar.

_Higawari na jazz guitar _

Dengan nada lembut dan mengayun, mempermainkan mereka dalam khayalannya, mimpinya. Onyx dan emerald saling menatap. Tak lama kemudian, terjadilah suatu proses yang memang biasa dilakukan jika seorang anak Adam dan seorang anak Hawa sedang dimabuk asmara.

_Sotto mainaa de _

Esoknya, mereka terbangun di tempat yang sama—tak menyadari apa yang telah mereka lakukan kemarin malam. Hanya bulan purnama kuning yang jadi saksinya. Juga nada kehidupan yang mengalun lembut.

**Owari**

**Oneshot cukup dah! Pusing amat buat song fic. Ternyata susah... aakkh*digeplak karena dulu sempet belagu sok bisa***

**Thank you buat yang sudah membaca!! Tolong direview, ya, siapa tahu ntar(kalo moodnya bagus) bakalan ada sekuelnya. Sya tahu fic ini jauh(sangat sangat sangat jauh) dari kata bagus. Tapi, hope you enjoy.**


End file.
